It is desirable for gaming machine operators (and in fact mandatory in some jurisdictions) to have an average return to player which is independent from the player's selection. This is often done by a player choosing a fixed number of bonus games within a bonus round, and the gaming machine's controller applying one or more adjustments to the game rules to compensate for the different number of free games during the bonus round, therefore equalising the return to player between bonus games. Often a first adjustment is a crude pre-determined adjustment that is known to the player at the time of the player selecting a fixed number of free games. The gaming machine's controller then applies a fine adjustment to the return to player, typically after the reel spin which reveals the multiplier. Gaming machines with player-selectable bonuses are especially popular with players.
One of the most popular implementations of a player choosing a fixed number of bonus games within a bonus round consists of linking the player's selection for the number of bonus games to a range of bonus multipliers, where a choice of a particular multiplier within that range is determined at random for each bonus game (or when an eligible combination occurs during bonus games).
One problem with randomised multipliers is that the visual effect of the multiplier symbol on the spinning reel is lost since the multiplier is not displayed during a spin of the reel. Hence, the visual feedback provided to the player is limited and the anticipation of the multiplied win is compromised.
In other games, fixed multipliers are utilised such that during the free games bonus round, the wild symbol on for instance the second and forth reels change their appearance to show “×3” and “×5” respectively. In such games, the player is able to see the combination of the wild symbol and multiplier spinning by and anticipate the win. However the player is not offered any choice before the bonus round.
In still other games, the player is able to choose the number of free games in the bonus round. Depending on the player's choice, the game controller selects two ranges of available multipliers. The game controller decides which multiplier is applied to every wild symbol once the wild symbol is spun up. The multiplier is revealed after the spin is finished, however the visual effect of the multiplier shown during reel spin is lost.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.